


cookies, cake, & all those sweet things

by kistachies (hqkaiden)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, theyre cute i love wonhui, this is wonhui fluff bc my friend is writing ANGSTY wonhui
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:57:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hqkaiden/pseuds/kistachies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>multiple wonhui drabbles bc Why Not, Its Wonhui</p>
            </blockquote>





	cookies, cake, & all those sweet things

**Author's Note:**

> mmmm so we were in class one day & my friend said they were gonna write angsty wonhui adn i thought. oh no. gotta write fluff to counteract the angst. so here this is 
> 
> for the prompt, 'characters a & b have an argument over who gets the last cookie.'
> 
> also this is not long at ALL its like 301 words this is the best i could do with this prompt im sorry there'll be more drabbles later i promise

“I should get the last cookie.”

 

Wonwoo shook his head. “ _You_ shouldn’t get the last cookie, Junhui. _I_ should.”

 

“Why? What have you done that would make you deserve this cookie, that, may I remind you, I baked? Hmm?” Junhui waved around the container that held the aforementioned cookie, still looking calm and lax, despite the _very_ serious argument they were having about the snack.

 

“I’ve had to put up with your bullshit, pal. I should get the cookie _and_ a kiss for doing that.”

 

“You’ve just insulted me, and now you may get neither.”

 

Wonwoo gave up on arguing, and instead tried to reach and take the container from Junhui. But alas, Jun still had a few inches on Wonwoo, and just held it above the younger’s head. Wonwoo whined.

 

“Wen Junhui, give me the cookie!”

 

“Give me a kiss, first.” Junhui grinned. Wonwoo scowled.

 

“Cookie first.”

 

“Kiss first.”

 

“Cookie.”

 

“Kiss.”

 

“Cooki--.” Wonwoo was cut off, for Junhui leaned down, getting rid of those few centimeters separating them, and gave Wonwoo a small peck on the lips. Wonwoo frowned. (Again.)

 

“Okay, you got your kiss, so where’s my cookie?”

 

“I had to take the kiss, so you don’t get the cookie.”

 

“You really want to die, don’t you. Give me. The cookie.” He articulated.

 

“There are more.”

 

“What?”

Junhui just grinned, the damn bastard. He walked to the cabinet, reaching up and pulling down another container, strangely similar to the one currently in his hands, and--. Cookies. There are more cookies. There’s been more cookies all along, and he was hiding them, and Wen Junhui is really skating on thin ice right now--

 

“See? More cookies.” Junhui chirped.

 

“You hid them from me?”

 

“...I really wanted a kiss, alright.”

  
“I’m going to kill you. After I eat all the cookies.”


End file.
